The Sister of Tom Riddle
by Fallenhope19
Summary: Morgana Riddle is the twin sister of Tom Riddle and just as evil, this is her story it jumps through the years. Share her losses and learn her lessons. Sometimes being the siste of evil has drastic consequences
1. Chapter 1

_The sister of Tom Riddle_

_Chapter one_

Deep in the city of London lies a Victorian Orphanage, it is run by the stern Matron Mrs Cole. Most of the children who attended this Orphanage were happy, they got to go to the countryside once every year and they were treated well. However there were two children who always seemed sad, fraternal twins with ebony black hair and deep blue eyes. They didn't play with the other children, strange things happened to those who tried to get close to the Riddle twins. Morgana was the smaller of the two; it was she who showed the first signs of magic, a boy called Alex Banner had stolen her doll that her mother had given her the next day they found Alex's only photo of his family burnt to a cinder.

Tom was no better; he was possessive of his younger sister and hated anyone who tried to take her away from him. If what Morgana had done to Alex was bad, then Tom's was a whole new level, they say that Alex still screams every night. Mrs Cole hated these twins with a passion and made sure they stayed away from the other children by making sure they did chores. They were rumoured to be the Devil twins, both could make people feel pain without touching them, Tom could make them feel physical pain while Morgana made them feel emotional. All the children were scared of the Riddle twins.

One rainy afternoon a strange man in the most unusual choice of clothes turned up at the Orphanage. Mrs Cole was very weary of this strange man; he reminded her of the mother who had given birth to the Riddle twins strange. "Hello my name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, and I am here to see Mr Tom and Miss Morgana Riddle please" he said pleasantly, Mrs Cole became curious, "Why? Are you a doctor?" she asked. The man shook his head, "No I am a teacher at a special school that has taken an interest in the young Riddles." He said.

Mrs Cole gave Dumbledore the directions to the small room in which she kept the twins. It was in the attic away from everyone else; Dumbledore frowned when he saw the small room however didn't say anything as he knocked. "Who's there?" an eerie voice that shouldn't have belonged to a child asked. "My name is Professor Dumbledore may I come in?" he asked gently, the door opened a crack, "Are you here to take us to the mad house?"A female voice asked. Dumbledore gave her a warm smile, "I will tell you when you let me in" he said slowly. The sound of the children whispering made Dumbledore nervous, it was if there was darkness in the air.

The door opened to reveal a boy and a girl with ebony black hair and deep blue eyes, the girl was slightly shorter however it was her aura that frightened Dumbledore the most. Flashbacks of his childhood lover Grindlewald flashed through his minds, the death of his beloved sister and then the anger and the guilt almost drowned him. Dumbledore stared at the girl she looked almost innocent if it hadn't been for that sinister smile that graced her blood red lips. Her brother was smirking, "Morgana I belive this man wants to talk to us" he said in the same sinister voice, however this time it sounded almost playful.

The girl pouted, "Fine" she said and with that the pain and guilt simply fell away from Dumbledore making him gasp. Before he could ask what she had done the boy began to speak again, "So who are you?" he demanded, both him and the girl Morgana were watching him like a snake watched its pray. Dumbledore mustered his normal grandfatherly smile, "My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I am a teacher at a special school called Hogwarts. We teach children very much like yourselves, _special_" he said.

Morgana and Tom exchanged looks, "And what do you mean by special?" Tom demanded, Dumbledore smiled,

"Have you ever made something strange happen and couldn't explain why?" he asked. Morgana sneered,

"We can do strange things yes," she said, she didn't dare elaborate under the glare Tom was giving her. Dumbledore smiled. "You are a witch and wizard" he said simply, Tom looked at him as if he was x-raying him, "Prove it!" the voice sounded like an order. Dumbledore drew a wooden stick from his purple coat, he then pointed at the wooden wardrobe in the small corner of the room and spoke clearly the words, "_Incendio" _the twins eyes widened when they saw the cupboard burst into flames. "Believe me now?" Dumbledore asked. The twins didn't answer, Dumbledore handed them two letters made of heavy parchment.

Tom snatched them and read them with greedy eyes before handing Morgana hers, when they had done reading Morgana looked at Dumbledore with questioning eyes, "How are we to get any of this stuff we haven't got any money" she said bitterly. Dumbledore gave her a warm smile, "Don't worry Miss Riddle Hogwarts has a trust fund for students who haven't gotten any money" he said kindly. Tom growled he hated being weak. This went unnoticed as Dumbledore asked, "I can take you to Diagon Alley if you wish?" Tom gave him a cold look which Morgana mirrored, "We will find our own way thank you" they said in sync. Dumbledore nodded as he quickly wrote down the directions to Diagon Alley before leaving.

Did he know he had just met the most darkest witch and wizard in History? No of course not, at least if he did he prayed he had been wrong.

_Author's notes: hello welcome to my new story I do not own the Harry Potter characters however I do own Morgana. If I get at least some reviews I will continue with this story thank you _


	2. Chapter 2

_The sister of Tom Riddle_

_Chapter two- Diagon Alley_

Hand in hand Morgana and Tom walked through the dingy streets of London until they found the grubby looking place called _the Leaky Caldron. _They looked at each other before walking in, Morgana wrinkled her nose as she looked around, the place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years and odd people lay slumped over their drinks. A cheery looking barman with brown hair and smiling green eyes met them, "'Ello there name's Sam, are you looking how to get into the alley?" he asked. The twins nodded, the man gave them a beaming smile before leading them out and into the back.

He then tapped the wall with a stick similar to the one that the Professor had and the bricks started to moved forming a doorway, "Have fun kids!" he shouted after them as they entered Diagon Alley. Both Tom and Morgana ignored him.

When they walked into the busy Alley they suddenly wished they had about twenty more eyes among them, there was such curious things everywhere they didn't know where to look! There were shops selling things from frogs eyes to fabulously coloured robes, witches and wizards walked these streets wearing strange clothing that looked a lot like robes.

Tom pulled the list from his pocket of his shabby Orphanage uniform, "What do you want to get first sis?" he asked. Morgana took the list and her blue eyes glinted. "How about we get our school books first?" she said looking longingly at the book store, Tom grinned, he then looked down at the pouch of money Dumbledore had left them to get their things, they would proberly have to get things like their robes second hand.

When they had bought their books, robes, potions supplies and caldron Tom looked excitedly at the wand shop. Morgana nervously opened the door and a wave of magical presence hit her making her smile, she looked over to Tom he had felt it too. A low chuckle startled the twins as a middle age man with greying black hair appeared, "It has been a long time since someone who wasn't a wand maker could feel the magical presence in my shop" he said. Tom narrowed his eyes as he stepped in front of his sister, "We are here to buy two wands" he said coldly. The man smiled, "Well I did assume seeing as you are in a wand shop, any who which is your wand arms?" he asked.

Morgana handed him her right arms seeing as it was the one she wrote with, magical tape measurers started buzzing around her taking measurements, Ollivander then went to the back of the store. When he returned his arms were filled with boxes, "Try this one, seven inches cedar and dragon heartstring" he said handing her a wand. Feeling foolish Morgana waved the wand making a nearby vase smash. Morgana winced however Ollivander smiled as he handed her wand after wand until finally he handed her a beautiful white wand with flecks of black. Ollivander cautiously handed her the wand, as soon as it touched her finger tips green fireworks exploded from her and surrounded her in a loving embrace.

Ollivander was watching curiously, Tom noticed this and asked, "Excuse me Mr Ollivander what is wrong?" he asked innocently. Ollivander gave the young boy a small smile, "It us curious that your sister should choose the one of the most powerful wands I have ever made, seven inches Ash, and phoenix feather" he explained. "A deadly combination, I expect great things from you Miss Riddle" he said slowly.

The same thing happened for Tom, on his seventh wand Ollivander had his curious look about him as he handed Tom a wand that looked similar to Morgana's. Except this wand was ebony black and had speckles of white laced into it, "Thirteen inches and a half Yew and phoenix feather" he said slowly as he handed Tom the wand which he snatched out of the elder man's hand. Like Morgana's as soon as the wand touched his skin green light danced around him embracing him lovingly. "Curious, very curious" Ollivander whispered.

Morgana stared at him, "Excuse me sir but what is curious?" she asked. "It is curious that your brother should receive the twin of your wand, this is the other only powerful wand I have made. A great destiny awaits you too Tom and Morgana Riddle" he said mysteriously. After they had paid for the wands Morgana asked Tom, "Bit strange wasn't he" Tom laughed as they walked past the pet shop. Suddenly a hissing made both of them stop, _**please can someone get me out of here! None of these mudbloods are worthy of my glance! **_

As if drawn by an invisible force, Morgana and Tom found themselves in front of a snake cage. A beautiful green snake lay curled up glaring at them with beautiful ruby eyes. _**Oh great more filth… stare at me go on laugh**_ it taunted making the twins jump. _**You can speak? **_Tom asked, the snake's gaze a looked surprised _**you are a speaker? Oh I am so honoured it has been so long since we snakes have stumbled across a speaker with intelligence! **_It praised making Morgana smirk.

_**Please don't inflate is ego anymore he will become unbearable!**_ She hissed giving Tom a fond look while he pouted, the snake if it could smirk it would be. _**Two speakers oh great ones you must take me with you, away from these filth who hate me and call me evil! **_The twins shared a look before looking at the price that hung just over the snakes cage and sighed, the snake cost fifty galleons, money they didn't have. _**We are sorry little one but we cannot afford you, **_Morgana hissed regretfully.

A small tear formed in the snake's eyes, _**please oh great lady Morgana you must take me**_ the snake begged. As quick as a flash Tom had seized the small snake and had placed her in his pockets, _**walk Morgana keep walking **_Tom ordered as they fled from the shop before anyone could notice.

Back at the Orphanage behind the close door Tom allowed the snake to slither out from his pocket. _**What is your name little one? **_He asked,

_**My name is Nagini young Lord and you are? **_She asked, Tom smirked as he mock bowed, _**Tom Riddle, before why did you call my sister the Lady Morgana? **_He asked. The snake gave a small smile, _**my mother was the familiar to the Lady Morgan le Fay your sister reminds me of her and looks a lot like her **_Nagini said sadly.

Author's notes: hello everyone the twins have their wands and have met Nagini, the next chapter is their sorting, please update soon. Feel free to ask me questions


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sister of Tom Riddle**

**Chapter three**

September 1st came quickly for the Riddle twins as they managed to convince Mrs Cole to give them a ride to Kings cross, they looked a like the rich children who were off to boarding school with their trunks and smart uniforms. Mrs Cole didn't bother to see if they got on the train all right and fled as soon as the children entered the station. Not that Morgana and Tom cared of course, why would they? They were off to Hogwarts where there would be people like them! They would no longer be considered strange!

Finding Platform 9 and ¾ was very difficult, this after all being their first trip to Kings Cross Station. They decided against asking a station guard and decided to wait for some wizards to come. Finally they saw a family with shocking black hair, two boys and a girl were dressed in the same uniform as the twins; however theirs was not second hand! The parents of the children wore sneer expressions on their faces and walked like they owned the world.

"Father why must we come the muggle way I mean we are surrounded by _filth!_" the girl asked wrinkling her nose at the passing people. Her brothers nodded in agreement, the father gave his daughter a small smile, and "Because my darling, this is a little experiment to show you how much you should appreciate wizard travel" he said. This sentence caught the twins' attention, these people were wizards and the children would be going to Hogwarts, the girl looked to be a year older than them, while one of the boys looked two years older. The final boy looked to be the same age as Morgana and Tom.

The older boy had a found expression on his face, while his younger brother sneered, "And how are we supposed to get to the platform this way father?" he asked. It was the mother, who answered,

"You simply run at the wall between platform 9 and 10 Cygnus dear or so I believe" she said in a soft voice. Cygnus and his sister looked scandalised at this answer while their older brother had a mad gleam in his silver eyes. "This is madness!" the girl declared a look of anger on her pale features. The twins decided to make their appearance, "Excuse me, can you tell us how to get to platform 9 and 3/4 please?" Morgana asked innocently. The girl kept glaring, "Oh great _mudbloods_" she sneered. Her parents gave her a disapproving looks. "Where are your parents children?" the father asked kindly, it was Tom who answered in a cold monotone voice, "Dead" the two adults shared looks of sympathy. "Is it your first year at Hogwarts?" the mother asked. The twins nodded, "It is our Cygnus's as well, my name is Lady Irma Black and this is my husband Lord Pollux Black" she introduced.

The girl refused to introduce herself to _mudbloods _while her older brother introduced himself as Alphard Black. It was Alphard who was the daring sibling who decided to run at the wall, he was then followed by Cygnus and then his sister. The twins were last and decided to run together. Platform 9 and ¾ was like any other train platform except that a beautiful red steam train lay waiting like a snake. Parents were hugging their children and begging them to write while older students were meeting up with friends.

Tom and Morgana followed the siblings as they boarded the train; the sister saw a few of her friends and quickly left her brothers and company. Fining a compartment Alphard welcomed the twins in. "So what are your names?" he asked, Morgana noticed he had a very bubbly aura and was easy to talk to, "My name is Morgana and this is my twin brother Tom" she said slowly. Cygnus sneered, "So are you mudbloods then?" he asked. Tom and Morgana had a look of confusion painted on their faces. "What my brother means is that are you from a none magical family?" he asked.

"Like my brother said our parents are dead, we grew up in a muggle orphanage" Morgana said smoothly, "The only thing we have of our mother is this locket" she said fishing out the beautiful golden locket she had, had since she was five. The Black brothers shared looks of surprise, "Well that looks interesting" Cygnus said losing the sarcasm. Tom snatched the locket from Alphard who was inspecting it, "I don't believe you asked my sister or me if you can inspect it!" he snarled. Morgana rolled her eyes, this was so typically Tom.

The door of the compartment opened and entered a boy with curly brown hair and a boy with sleek platinum blonde hair. Alphard smiled at the two boys, "Hello Cyrus, hello Abraxas how is your charming sister Amethyst?" he asked the pale boy. Abraxas gave a small smile, "Amethyst is fine thank you, but then you would know that wouldn't you Alphard?" he said in a charming voice. Alphard chuckled, "Yes I would, anyway I would like to introduce you to Mr Tom and Miss Morgana" he said. Abraxas was upon Morgana like a moth to a flame as he gently kissed the back of her hand, "Pleasure to meet you Miss Morgana" he said in a velvety voice. Morgana smiled as she heard Tom growled.

Cyrus also kissed the back of Morgana's hand however asked "What family are you from milady?" Morgana hesitated.

"I am not sure, my parents died when both Tom and I were born, we have been brought up by muggles" she said carefully. Cyrus and Abraxas shared a look, "So you are possibly a half blood?" Abraxas asked. Morgana shrugged not knowing what they meant by the term 'half-blood'. Alphard could sense where the conversation was heading and quickly tried to save it, "So Tom what house do you want to be in?" he asked pleasantly, Tom shrugged, "Slytherin sounds good as does Ravenclaw" he said slowly watching their reactions. Cygnus and Abraxas smiled while Cyrus simply smirked, "Slytherin is the best house by far!" he declared.

The door opened again to reveal a boy with messy black hair and deep brown eyes, he was wearing a badge that symbolised he was a prefect. "Get out Potter!" Alphard said, his voice had lost all pleasantries. The prefect glared at the Black heir, "I am a prefect Black and a fifth year you cannot tell me what to do!" he said smiling. Morgana watched this play out, she noticed that the Potter boy seemed slightly scared of Alphard, he was wearing robes of red and gold and a lion was on his breast pocket. "Maybe, but that does not give you the right to barge into the Slytherin part of the train, especially since we have our own prefect. Only if you were head boy would you be allowed" Abraxas drawled.

Potter paled, "Fine why would I want to be around slimy snakes anyway!" he snapped. When he had left Tom asked, "Who was that?" Alphard and Cygnus looked sour, "Charlus Potter, he is engaged to our Aunt Dorea" Cygnus explained. "Yes he is a Gryffindor and a very annoying one at that!" Alphard said sourly, "You will soon learn young Morgana and Tom that the houses Gryffindor and Slytherin are rivals and hate each other with a passion. Gryffindors are very stupid and start fights for no reason" Alphard said wisely.

When they arrived at Hogwarts a teacher called all the first years together before leading them down to the boats, "Four to a boat please" she said. Morgana, Tom, Cygnus and Abarax climbed into a boat while Cyrus boarded with some of his other friends. As the boats began to sail across the dark waters, Morgana had an urge to trail her fingers through the inky black waters. A splash startled her from her thoughts; a boy with untidy brown hair had fallen into the lake and had been rescued by a giant squid, rolling her eyes Morgana turned her gaze back to lake to see a giant castle looming in the distance. She could hear the oohs and ahs from the other first years; she breathed in deeply and could smell the saltiness of the lake.

The journey was short and they soon reached the other side of the lake where a male teacher was waiting for them, Tom recognised him to be Professor Dumbledore, his auburn hair flew lightly in the wind and his blue eyes smiled down on them. "Thank you Professor Wood" Dumbledore said to the Professor who had accompanied them across the lake, Professor Wood smiled before entering the castle. When Dumbledore too lead them into the warmth of the castle both Morgana and Tom gasped.

The entrance hall alone was huge, you could have easily have fitted the whole Orphanage into it three times, it was lavishly decorated with suits of armour and beautiful paintings. The twins quickly masked their surprise when they realised their new friends were sneering, "Welcome to Hogwarts, in a few moments you shall be sorted into your houses. There are four Hogwarts's houses each with its own noble history, they are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"Your house will be your family while at Hogwarts; you shall eat at the same table, do homework in your house common room and sleep in your house dorms. Your achievements will win points for your House while any rule braking will lose points and may end up with a detention." He explained. "I will return when they are ready for you, you may want to smarten yourselves up" he said kindly at the boy who had fallen into the lake.

Morgana was looking at her surroundings when suddenly a girl behind her shrieked, turning around she saw two pearly white ghosts appear from the wall. "Oh look here my dear Friar these must be the new students" one of the ghosts said, he was pearly white and seemed to be wearing a frilly shirt and something that you would expect someone to wear out of a Robin Hood legend. The other ghost was also pearly white and seemed to be wearing a priest robe, "I think your right my dear Nick, hello there young ones, hope to see you in Hufflepuff my old house you know" he said kindly.

Cygnus sneered at the ghost, but before he could comment Dumbledore had returned. "They are ready for you now, if you please follow me" he said. He lead them through some wooden doors, they were in a hall with five tables, the first four were filled with pupils who were curiously watching the first years, the fifth was across the hall filled with teachers. The ceiling of the hall was like the night sky beautiful and mysterious with candles suspended without string hung from the ceiling like stars.

Dumbledore lead them to the front of the hall were a stool and an old hat lay waiting. As soon as they reached the stool, the hat burst into a song,

_**OH, You May Not Think I'm Pretty,  
>but Don't Judge On What You See,<br>I'll Eat Myself If You Can Find  
>a Smarter Hat Than Me.<br>you Can Keep Your Bowlers Black,  
>your Tops Hats Sleek And Tall,<br>for I'm The Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>and I Can Cap Them All. There's Nothing Hidden In Your Head<br>the Sorting Hat Can't See,  
>so Try Me On And I Will Tell You<br>where You Ought To Be.  
>y Ou Might Belong In Gryffindor,<br>where Dwell Brave Of Heart,  
>their Daring, Nerve, And Chivalry<br>set Gryffindors Apart;  
>you Might Belong In Hufflepuff,<br>where They Are Just And Loyal,  
>those Patient Hufflepuffs Are True<br>and Unafraid Of Toil;  
>or Yet Wise Old Ravenclaw,<br>if You've A Ready Mind,  
>where Those Of Wit And Learning,<br>will Always Find Their Kind;  
>or Perhaps In Slytherin<br>you'll Make Your Real Friends,  
>those Cunning Folk Use Any Means<br>to Achieve Their Ends.  
>So Put Me On! Don't Be Afraid!<br>And You Won't Get In A Flap!  
>You're Safe in My Hands (Though I Have None)<br>for I'm A Thinking Cap!**_

The hall burst into applause even Tom was impressed! Dumbledore now had a scroll in his hand, "When I call your name please sit on the stool" he said. "Abbot Lucas" he called. A small boy with blond hair and blue eyes timidly walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. "HUFFLEPUFF!" it cried. The table who were dressed in yellow cheered, "Avery Basil" Dumbledore called, a boy with brown hair walked calmly up to the hat, before it could touch his head it called "SLYTHERIN!" the green dressed table clapped loudly. Morgana noticed Alphard sitting next to a girl with white blonde hair.

"Black Cygnus" when his name was called Cygnus walked arrogantly up to the stool and sat down on it as if it were a throne, "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. Alphard and Walburga, their sister cheered. When the names got to M, Morgana gave the charming Abraxas a small smile as his name was called, "Malfoy Abraxas!" nervously the Malfoy heir walked up to the hat and awaited his fate. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. The girl with pale hair cheered, this must have been his sister Amethyst.

More names were called until finally, "Riddle Tom" Morgana gave her brother a smile as he arrogantly walked up to the hat, after five minutes it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" the applause wasn't as lively as it had been with the others, they were suspicious of Tom as he walked towards them with a guarded expression on his face. "Riddle Morgana" Dumbledore shouted, nervously Morgana walked up to the stool and elegantly sat down; she felt a presence in her mind. _"Ah another one, very powerful and such a destiny await you…. You are cruel and intelligent with a love of knowledge however are possessive and sly. I think I know where to put you _SLYTHERIN!" it yelled out loud.

Stunned, Morgana took a seat next to her brother, a girl with brown hair smiled at her, "Hi I'm Melody Potter" she said. Morgana watched her for a moment before returned the smile, "Morgana Riddle, are you related to Charlus Potter?" she asked. A dark look spread over the girl's pretty face, "Yes he is my older brother, and my parents adore him. They are going to be pretty let down at I am in Slytherin" she said sadly. Morgana didn't comment.

The Slytherin prefect led them up to the common room where they were met by a fat man with gingery hair, "Hello there my name is Professor Slughorn and I am your Head of House, you can come to me with any problems. I am the potions master here and expect you all to do well in all your classes." He said cheerfully. After Slughorn's speech the prefects showed them to the dorms.

Morgana was sharing a dorm with two other girls as well as Melody; they were Roxanne Greengrass and Druella Rosier. Roxanne had long strawberry red hair and brown eyes while Druella had chestnut brown hair and dark eyes that challenged anyone who met her gaze. The three girls seemed to know each other and talked for a while leaving Morgana out, that was until Melody noticed and joined her in, however Morgana sneered and pulled the curtains of her four poster bed shut.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The sister of Tom Riddle**_

_**Written by Bellatrixreincarnation**_

_**Chapter four**_

Morgana Riddle walked confidently through the halls of Hogwarts, her long ebony black hair swished as she walked, her deep blue eyes peeled for anyone who could betray her position. A few weeks ago she and her brother Tom had learnt of their true heritage, they were the last surviving heirs of Salazar Slytherin, well the last _true _heirs seeing as they didn't count their Uncle Morfin who was now rotting in a cell in Azkaban Prison for a crime he didn't commit. Morgana smirked as she remembered that fateful day…

_Flashback_

"_Our family lives here?" Morgana asked as they walked up the overgrown path that led up to the Gaunt shack. Tom wrinkled his nose as he saw a snake pinned against the door, "It would appear so… I suggest we keep our wands out sister Morfin Gaunt is a psycho!" he said slowly as they knocked on the door. It opened slowly to show a small man who was covered in matted hair and had mad beady eyes that seemed to be a bit cross eyed. "Who are ye?" he growled, his voice sounded more like an animal then a human._

_He took one look at Tom and lunged for him, "Ye filthy muggle!" he cried, Morgana drew her wand and hissed "__**leave him alone Morfin!" **__Morfin began to cackle _

"_Oh Merope ye can finally speak parseltoungue, and ye brought the muggle round to play?" he taunted. The siblings shared a look before Tom hissed, __**"I am no muggle I am Merope's son Tom Riddle JR, this is my twin Morgana" **__the man's eyes narrowed._

"_**Whatya want?" **__he hissed _

"_We want to learn about our heritage" Morgana said simply, her eyes never leaving Morfin's face, she didn't trust the man for one second. Morfin cackled, "Do ye now? Well ye have Slytherin's blood more than ye filthy mother! We are the last heirs of the mighty Slytherin and she goes and taints our blood with filth! Stupid whore! I weren't surprised when he returned back to that fancy manor house claimin she bewitched 'im proberly did too Merope was good at potions" he said._

_Morfin did not see the look of anger dance upon his niece's face; suddenly he started to scream and clutched his face. His maddened eyes turned to Morgana who wore a look of pure sadistic pleasure on her face, "Whatya doin?" he demanded. Morgana kneelt down_

"_The pain you are feeling is what you made my mother feel, karma is a bitch hey Uncle Morfin?" with that the twins left onto the Riddle House. As they approached they took in the grand wealth of the place, from the neatly cut hedges to the fancy cars parked in the drive, they knocked on the door and told the maid they would like to see Mr Riddle._

_Mr Riddle was very much like Tom, he was tall and had a dark beauty about him however he wore a nasty look when he saw the twins, "Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded. "Hello papa" Morgana said sweetly as the colour began to drain from Mr Riddle's face. "Merope" he whispered, _

"_No I'm your daughter Morgana and this is your son Tom" she said, anger filled the elder man's face "You are no children of mine! You are bastards!" he declared, Tom sighed, _

"_Pity goodbye father" he drawled as he muttered the killing curse, a bright green light hit Tom Riddle SR straight in the head. The twins then entered the house and murdered any witnesses before planting Morfin's wand back in his hand and planting the false memory._

_End of flashback_

Since then Morgana and Tom had been trying to find out more about their inheritance, it seemed they had a whole vault in Gringotts with gold and family jewels. But what had caught Tom's attention had been a story about the legendary Chamber of Secrets, last night Tom had figured out where it was and it was up to Morgana to scout it out. It would have been improper for Tom to do so seeing as it was located in the girl's bathroom.

Entering the deserted bathroom Morgana silently hissed _**"Lumos" **_and a ball of green light filled the room casting eerie shadows, Morgana walked towards the sink and inspected it. She smiled when she saw a snake engraved into one of the broken taps, _**"Open for an heir has arrived" **_she hissed softly before stepping backwards as the gateway began to form.

Once in the main Chamber Morgana couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted, there was a rank smell that came with stilled water and animal remains lay scattered across the floor long ago rotted. Muttering a few quick cleaning charms Morgana casted a spell that turned the walls Slytherin green and silver. Smiling at her handy work Morgana continued her search.

She came upon many libraries many of the books were written in parseltoungue and there was even a few love letters from Salazar to Morgan le Fay. Smirking she entered a chamber where stone statues of snakes lined a walkway, a large head of Salazar Slytherin stood glaring at her. _**"Oh mighty Salazar, greatest of founders four your true heirs have arrived please reveal your secrets" **_she hissed.

The mouth of the statue began to descend; Morgana stared transfixed as a stunning snake slithered out of the mouth. It was unlike any snake she had ever seen before, it was huge! Its scales shone like the purest emeralds and its eyes were a stunning black colour, _**"Hell young Slytherin" **_the snake hissed. Morgana fell to her knees, _**"Oh mighty one, please tell me what breed of snake you are?" **_she asked.

If snakes could smile this huge, beautiful one would defiantly be, _**"I am a Basilisk young one… do not be afraid I have turned my eyes black so I cannot harm you. My name is Relena what is yours young one?" **_it asked softly. _**"My name is Morgana Merope Riddle, myself and my twin brother Tom are Salazar's only true heirs" **_she hissed. Relena nodded,

"_**You had best be going young one, please visit me sometime I would like to forfill Salazar's mission of cleansing the school of filth" **_she hissed before slithering back into the mouth. Morgana watched her go before returning to tell Tom of her findings.

As she walked along the dark corridors she felt eyes upon her and turned, her wand was drawn as she looked into the dark eyes of Cygnus Black. "What are you doing out of bed Riddle?" he asked casually, Morgana gave him a small smile, "I happen to be a prefect Mr Black, you however have no reason to be out of bed" she said swiftly. Cygnus smirked at her

"Of course I do Morgana, Tom sent me to find you" he said simply as he held out his hand for her to take. A strange feeling over took Morgana as she held his hand. The Slytherin common room was bathed in moonlight as seven students sat in a circle, in the centre was Tom on a chair that was very much like a thrown. "And the lady decides to grace us with her presence" said a seventh year who Morgan recognised as Walburga Black.

Tom smiled from under his cloak of darkness, "All well sister?" he asked, Morgan nodded "Splendid brother" she said as she took her place next to him. The Death Eaters that surrounded the Riddles included: Cygnus and Walburga Black, Abraxas Malfoy, Caleb Lestrange, Robin Yaxley, Ebony Rosier and finally Melody Potter.

After the meeting Tom pulled Morgan to the side, "Well?" he asked excitedly, _**"It is real brother! Slytherin's monster is a Basilisk which is a kind of snake…. She is really nice and wants to rid Hogwarts of filthy mudbloods and blood traitors!" **_she hissed. Tom beamed at her,

"I think we shall have to have a look sister dear" he whispered

_**AN**_

_**Ok its short but I'm rushing though the school years to get to seventh**_


End file.
